


Сослагательное наклонение

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как бы реальности ни запутывались и не пересекались, какой бы выбор ни делали герои – то, чему дóлжно произойти, все равно произойдет.<br/>Написано на FF Secret Santa. В шестой FF существует баг, позволяющий пройти игру, не включив в партию Целес.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сослагательное наклонение

«Вот зар-раза!»  
Лок прижался спиной к стене, всей душой желая слиться с шершавой холодной поверхностью, превратиться в тень, дымку, причудливый излом плети плюща, обвивающей вековые камни. Ну да, с руками, ногами и головой, а вы что, таких плющей не видали? Насчет наличия головы, впрочем, он бы поспорил. Люди – да что там, даже растения! – в здравом уме не разгуливают по захваченному вражескими войсками городу среди бела дня в одежде с чужого плеча. Особенно если их портрет красуется на свежеотпечатанных листках с объявлением о вознаграждении, аккурат рядышком с мордашкой бывшего имперского сверхсолдата и физиономией одного строптивого короля.  
Награда, кстати, оказалась вполне приличная – если бы Лок не был так занят, убегая и прячась, он всерьез подумал бы о махинации, позволяющей без особых хлопот получить деньги за их головы.  
Имперский караульный, курсировавший по узкому проходу, остановился и подозрительно уставился на заросшую плющом стену. Лок затаил дыхание, кляня воображаемые гили, звонко и зазывно позвякивавшие в его пустых карманах. Караульный хмыкнул и, похлопав себя по груди, извлек из-за пазухи мятый кисет. Мягкие сумерки озарила короткая вспышка, россыпь искр растаяла в лиловом тумане – и вместе с ними растаяла неясная тень, маячившая у стены и тревожившая караульного. Солдат затянулся, выдохнул облачко горького дыма и, пожав плечами, продолжил шагать по проходу, ведущему от городской стены к лесной опушке.

Лок шел спокойным, пружинистым шагом, небрежно отводил от лица гибкие ветви буйно зеленеющего подлеска, разве что не насвистывал. Сердце, казалось, переехавшее из груди в горло, постепенно унимало бешеный стук, запахи вечернего леса кружили голову. «Свобода!» – пенилось, кипело, пощипывало где-то в подвздошье, и, одновременно, странное чувство утраты не давало замедлить шаг, гнало вперед нелепое беспокойство – как будто что-то он упустил, забыл, не сделал.  
Он на секунду остановился, настороженно прислушиваясь – нет, показалось. Он был в лесу один.

_...И не было лунных бликов, запутавшихся в длинных светлых волосах, опущенных глаз и плотно сжатых губ, не было перепалки – полушутя, полувсерьез, еще безо всякого намека на флирт, просто попытки расшевелить ледяную деву, заставить ее забыть о темницах, кандалах и пытках, если уж нельзя стереть кровоподтеки с нежной кожи. Не было холодной, как остывшие угли, злости на тех, кто посмел – помыслил – так обращаться с женщиной._  
И не было случайного соприкосновения пальцев, когда он передавал ей флягу, неловкого мгновения встретившихся рук и встретившихся взглядов.  
И не заныло болезненно-нежно в груди, там, где он думал что все давно отболело и умерло. 

На подходе к пещере на него из кустов выскочил саблезубый кролик. Лок, не глядя, отмахнулся кинжалом, – и замер. Ему показалось, что одновременно с ним кто-то еще ударил хищника. Но нет, он все еще был один. Стремительное бегство из Южного Фигаро не утомило его, однако с наступлением ночи в лесу стало неспокойно – он не рискнул бы останавливаться здесь на ночлег. А впереди его еще ждал опасный путь через подземные туннели... Поразмыслив, Лок с мученическим вздохом извлек из сумки склянку с тоником, позаимствованную им с имперского склада. Эдгар мог сколько угодно шутить над его привычкой беречь лечебные зелья и полезные предметы до последнего, но Лок по праву гордился своей способностью вернуться из опаснейшего похода, не потратив ни капли лекарств и приумножив свои запасы. Эта забавная, на взгляд беспечного короля Фигаро, привычка, теперь вполне могла спасти Локу жизнь.  
Теперь, когда он был...

_...один. Один он бы справился, он был уверен в этом. Возможно, выбрал бы до донышка свой запас лечебных зелий, но прошел бы пещеры в одиночку. Что может быть проще? Отвечаешь сам за себя, лоханешься – сам дурак, не нужно думать и просчитывать ходы другого. Не нужно заботиться о ком-то – и потом чувствовать себя распоследним идиотом, когда предмет твоей заботы играючи, легким движением изогнутого клинка разбирает на запчасти огромного монстра._  
И смотрит огромными, невинными голубыми глазищами, и будничным жестом вытирает черные брызги ихора с лица.  
Вот тут-то Лок и понял бы, что погиб. Если бы все это случилось на самом деле. 

Таинственный помощник обнаружился очень скоро – у самого входа в пещеры. И сразу стало понятно, что не чудился Локу топоток маленьких ножек, мелькание красного помпона и невидимый клинок, разящий монстров.  
\- Привет, – осторожно сказал Лок, присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с собеседником. – Ты – один из приятелей Мога из Нарше?  
\- Купо! – застенчиво ответил мугл. За ухом у него была кокетливая заколка в виде синего банта, так что Лок решил считать мугла девочкой.  
\- Ты заблудилась, маленькая? – спросил он.  
\- Купо!  
Ему казалось, что она хочет сказать ему нечто важное, то, что он обязан узнать, что изменит его путь и судьбу. Но все, что он услышал – только привычный мугловский лепет.

Мугла звали Могхан, и она, определенно, была девочкой. Но очень отчаянной – для маленького пушистого создания с помпоном и смешными крылышками (не то, чтобы Лок часто сталкивался с муглами). Она бесстрашно бросалась на врага, яростно пища что-то, размахивала коротким мечом – и Лок едва успевал отвести от нее ответный удар. Или не успевал – и тогда стремительно таяли его запасы Пуха Феникса, скопленные за время предыдущих приключений. Он должен был бы злиться, но отупляющая усталость мешала сосредоточиться, и, к тому же, разве это не правильно – защищать маленьких и слабых? Защищать девчонок?..

_«...Я – имперский генерал, а не легкомысленная фифа!»_

По дороге в Нарше они столкнулись с неприятными тварями, накладывающими Окаменение. Лок в очередной раз мысленно показал язык Эдгару и переложил поближе набор антидотов.  
В тот момент, когда его руки коснулась серая, едва видимая пыль и смертельный холод сковал все тело, он успел еще подумать: «С-сука!» – обращаясь не то к атакующему монстру, не то к удаче, не то...  
В себя его привел болезненный укол пониже спины. Мягкая лапка коснулась его щеки, и Лок со стоном открыл глаза. И тут же закрыл снова, потому что сперва ему почудилось...

_...он бы порадовался, что сумел, наконец, вызвать хоть какие-то эмоции на лице госпожи Сосульки, но было слишком больно. Холодные – неестественно холодные! – пальцы обжигали затылок, пока она поддерживала его голову, помогая напиться. Морозная пыль в воздухе и уродливые черные осколки неподалеку подсказывали развитие событий после того, как неудачливая зверушка добралась до Лока._  
Знакомство с Террой, подумал он, здорово отшибло ему способность бояться и удивляться. Он уже привык к тому, что в хрупких девичьих ладонях могут расцвести смертельно опасные сгустки пламени – или, как в их случае, ледяные вихри, – что за симпатичным личиком может скрываться сила, запретная, страшная, темная – и безумно красивая.  
Вот об этом он раньше не думал.  
\- Очнулся? – грубовато спросила она.  
Лок кивнул головой и тут же пожалел об этом: перед глазами запрыгали цветные мухи, к горлу подступил горький комок, и его вывернуло в долгом, мучительном рвотном позыве, закончившимся надсадным кашлем.  
Она придерживала его за плечи, не давая упасть.  
Он не был уверен, что действительно расслышал, корчась у нее на коленях, тихий шепот: «Живой, слава Эсперам, живой!» 

Могхан крепко досталось в этом бою, но он ничем не мог ей помочь: его самого все еще шатало после окаменяющего эффекта, а лечебные зелья все-таки кончились. Они заползли в какую-то нору и прижались друг к другу – вернее, Лок прижал к себе мугла, маленькое дрожащее тельце, со свалявшейся от запекшейся крови шерсткой. Он был благодарен ей, действительно благодарен – и при этом страшно зол, как будто она отняла у него что-то важное. Шанс закончить наконец свои метания, быть может?

Ему снились лунные блики на изогнутом клинке рунного меча.

Встреча в Нарше, хоть и радостная, отдавала горечью – снова нужно было бежать и прятаться, снова Империя шла за ними по пятам. Про Могхан никто ничего не спросил – и она увязалась за ними, хотя Лок-то как раз думал, что она идет с ним в Нарше, чтобы встретиться со своими собратьями. Но она почему-то не бросила Лока.  
Впрочем, он и сам успел привязаться к своей маленькой спутнице, хотя, если бы она погибла от ран, он так бы и оставил ее в безымянной пещерке в горах, завалив камнями, и пошел бы дальше. Погоревал бы, конечно, но все равно ушел – и не изменилось бы ровным счетом ничего.

Потому что не было, не должно было быть дурацкого, унизительного разговора с Эдгаром.  
 _\- И насчет твоей новой подружки…_  
\- Она мне не подружка!  
\- Локи, не будь ребенком, – Эдгар театрально вздохнул. – Ну хотя бы иногда. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, какую опасность таит в себе эта женщина?  
\- И какую же? – Лок вынул изо рта травинку, которую бездумно жевал. – Наличие двух девушек в отряде ставит Его Величество короля Фигаро перед мучительным выбором, за какой же из них ему ухлестывать?  
Эдгар закатил глаза.  
\- У нас нет времени, но я примерно об этом и говорю. Шуточки на уровне кадета-первогодка. Нет, Локи. Ты просто не забывай, что она была с Империей.  
\- Терра тоже была с Империей, и что?  
\- Например, то, что на ней была рабская корона. Что она не командовала магитековыми отрядами сама, по собственному сознательному выбору не шла в бой.  
\- Сознательный выбор нашей «новой подружки» привел ее в пыточные застенки, этого тебе недостаточно? – крикнул Лок.  
Лицо Эдгара на мгновение приобрело странное выражение – исчезла вечная лукавая ухмылка и морщинки в уголках глаз, как будто мокрой тряпкой с грифельной доски кто-то смахнул привычную его жизнерадостную маску, оставив холодный, невыразительный металл. Лок даже отступил на шаг. В такие моменты он как никогда понимал, почему именно этот из двух близнецов Фигаро стал королем.  
\- Если бы мне этого было недостаточно, она бы не оказалась с нами в одном отряде, – он снова улыбнулся, и наваждение пропало. – Нет, я с ней полностью согласен – доказывать лояльность нужно делом, а не словом. Я просто предостерегаю тебя от обыкновенных твоих граблей, дружище. Ты ничего не должен этой женщине. И ни в чем перед ней не виноват. Помни об этом.  
Лок вытаращил глаза:  
\- Это ты еще с чего взял? Почему я должен быть виноватым? Эй?..  
Но Эдгар, обычный, привычный, всезнающий Эдгар, только отмахнулся.  
\- Неважно, все потом. Сейчас у нас есть задачка поинтереснее – надрать задницу имперцам и сохранить Эспера!

Кто в отряде был в восторге от присутствия Могхан, так это Терра. После сумасшедшего своего полета она не расставалась с муглом, обнимала ее при каждой возможности, дергала за помпон и могла часами беседовать на самые разные темы, получая в ответ только звонкое «Купо!».

_Лок не хотел подслушивать, оно вышло как-то само, случайно – он задержался, сражаясь с застежкой сумки, куда только что перекочевал симпатично выглядевший амулет с чьего-то подоконника, а девушки, увлеченные беседой, его не заметили._  
\- Значит, ты тоже владеешь магией? – спрашивала Терра. – С самого рождения?  
И потом, выслушав ответ, совсем тихо:  
\- Скажи, а ты когда-нибудь… любила?  
Если бы Лок действительно услышал такой разговор, он бы страстно захотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос. 

План по заполучению воздушного корабля был хорош всем – за одним исключением.  
\- Ну ох… обалдеть теперь, – задумчиво сказал Сетцер Габбиани, глядя на свою «добычу». – Всегда хотел иметь мугла в качестве домашнего питомца.  
А даже если бы было и не так, все равно не было бы…

_…приторного запаха духов в тесной гримерке, и гор кружева, тюля, и страусиных перьев, и блеска фальшивых драгоценностей, и тонкого, будто кистью неведомого мастера очерченного абриса девичьей шеи, от которой Лок не мог отвести глаз._  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это немного, ну, неправильно? – спросил он.  
\- Что именно? Обманывать публику? Или одного залетного авантюриста?  
Он поморщился.  
\- Нет, не это. И вообще это был мой план. Просто… если этот самый Габбиани поведет себя не как джентльмен?  
Девушка обернулась к нему.  
\- Думаю, под всеми этими юбками вполне можно спрятать рунный меч, – серьезно сказала она. И улыбнулась.  
Лок аж поперхнулся – он и не думал, что она может улыбаться так, надменной и знающей улыбкой опытной кокотки. Такие улыбки призваны сводить мужчин с ума, и Габбиани, конечно, не сможет устоять, – Лок стиснул кулаки и нахмурился.  
Одна мысль об этом причиняла ему боль.  
Или причиняла бы?.. 

А если уж они и пробрались бы в Вектор, Могхан все равно бы погибла – так или иначе, маленький пушистый комочек, жертвующий собой, чтобы спасти друзей – пронзительная и нелепая сцена, непонятно зачем и кому нужная.  
И конечно никто бы не посмел назвать ее…

_\- Предательница! – Лок задыхался от дыма, но ему казалось невероятно важным крикнуть это – и чтобы она услышала. Разделявшее их расстояние как будто сократилось во мгновение ока, так ясно он увидел вспышку боли, исказившую красивое холодное лицо. Кругом что-то трещало, испуганной птицей метался под сводами магитековой фабрики безумный смех Кефки, но Лок словно оглох и ослеп, одна-единственная секунда растянулась в вечность, свернулась вокруг них с сытой змеиной гибкостью, оставив за пределами своих колец и друзей, и врагов._  
Бескровные губы шевельнулись, но с них не слетело ни звука.  
Лок знал, что должен сказать, обязан – докричаться, добежать, успеть что-то изменить, пока… 

…в Мире Руин они бродили, сражались, и ждали, ждали, ждали.  
Но никто так и не пришел за ними.

***  
\- Не спится?  
Лок поспешно спрятал за пазуху магицит и схватился за поручни фальшборта, словно потеряв опору. Теплая тяжесть у сердца успокаивала.  
«Сокол» дрейфовал в полуночном небе, среди ленивых и тусклых звезд, похожих на мелкие царапины на запыленном черном стекле. Весь Мир Руин легко описывается несколькими словами, подумалось Локу. «Пыль», «ржавчина», «падаль». Но и среди всех этих радостей есть место ветру надежды.  
Вот она, стоит рядом с ним, родная и привычная, среди чужого неба и незнакомых звезд, кутается в тонкий шарф, и даже не знает о неизбежности своего существования в мире Лока Коула.  
\- Да нет, – ответил он. – Просто захотелось воздухом подышать.  
\- Лжец, – она улыбнулась и заправила за ухо непокорную светлую прядь. – Думаешь о завтрашнем дне?  
\- Наоборот.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться ее щеки. И благодарно вздохнул, почувствовав под пальцами живое тепло. Что-то ломалось внутри, слова поднимались к горлу, душили, словно боялись остаться невысказанными.  
\- Я думал о том, что было бы, если бы тогда, в Южном Фигаро, я не встретил тебя, – выпалил Лок, мучительно краснея.  
Он ждал чего угодно – что она смутится, или ощетинится, или ответит холодно и вежливо, или поднимет его на смех, или напомнит о том, что он целый год скитался и не думал ее искать.  
Но она улыбнулась и накрыла его ладонь своей.  
\- Этого не могло случиться, – просто сказала она. – И этого не случилось.

***  
Караульный еще раз огляделся, и, затянувшись, спрятал кисет. Лок тихонько выдохнул сквозь зубы. Такой был шанс, и он его упустил! Один на миллион, как сказал бы Эдгар.  
Но, пожалуй, не только лукавый король Фигаро умеет обманывать удачу.  
Лок отлепился от ставшего таким родным плюща и скользнул обратно, в темные улочки тревожно замершего города. Он поищет другой путь.  
И этот путь, – тут Лок не смог сдержать злорадной ухмылки, – этот путь приведет его к сокровищам. Ведь должна же Империя компенсировать ему все пережитые неудобства.

***

После победы над Кефкой в Нарше устроили праздник. Люди заново обживали городок, чинили прохудившиеся крыши. Уже сновали по рельсам юркие вагонетки – в шахтах возобновилась добыча.  
На главной площади разложили огромный костер, вокруг которого собрались все, от мала до велика. Был здесь и Одинокий Волк, и чудом спасшиеся Банон и Арвис. Муглы танцевали около костра, а Мог играл одну за одной свои песни, вызывая в круг света разных диковинных зверушек. Лок, прихватив пару кружек с горячими (и горячительными) коктейлями, попытался обойти весь этот зверинец и чуть было не сшиб с ног одного из муглов.  
«Могхан, – вдруг вспомнил он, неразборчиво бормоча извинения. – Ее зовут Могхан».  
Имя всплыло из памяти словно бы само собой, и, подняв глаза, он обнаружил, что без особого труда отличает муглов друг от друга. Вон Могвин, смешно покачивая помпоном, метался между Молулу и Могги, пытаясь успеть потанцевать и с той, и с другой, а Могси и Мугмуг играли в салочки. Космог, Моглин и Могвел чинно уселись в рядочек, каждый с огромной, больше него самого, кружкой, и что-то напевали в такт песням своего вожака (правда, вместо в качестве слов у них звучало исключительно «Купо-купо-купопо!»), а Могрет пытался забраться на спину доберману Шэдоу.  
Лок подавил желание протереть глаза и дать себе зарок пить поменьше. Могхан потянула его за полу куртки и он присел на корточки рядом с ней.  
\- Что, маленькая?  
В лапке мугла был зажат кусок пестрой ткани, в которой Лок с изумлением опознал свою бандану. Ту самую, которая привела к нему его сокровище – и которая чуть не лишила его всего.  
\- Купо!  
\- Это мне?  
Он осторожно поставил кружки на землю и взял измятую, выцветшую тряпку. Думал ли он, перевязывая крыло раненой голубке, что этот кусочек ткани попадет в руки той, что ждет на одиноком берегу хотя бы какого-нибудь знака, хоть лучика надежды? Что из-за этой разнесчастной банданы его любимая едва не погибнет в рушащейся башне Кефки?  
Он несколько раз моргнул, осознав, что впервые – хотя бы мысленно – произнес это слово. «Любимая».  
\- Купо? – пискнула Могхан, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Что, Локи, новую подружку себе нашел? – Эдгар, раскрасневшийся и широко ухмыляющийся, остановился рядом. Судя по живописной расхристанности, он уже успел натанцеваться и отведать вина, а, может, и не только вина. – Ты, главное, помни, что мугла нельзя трогать за помпон!  
Лок только отмахнулся.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал он малышке. В горле почему-то першило. – Спасибо тебе… за все.

Целес ждала его у самого края освещенного круга, на границе между светом и тьмой, и огненные блики от костра не могли затмить блеска ее волос.  
И он так и не сказал ей про бандану и про странное поведение муглов, а просто взял за руку и повел на свет, танцевать.  
Потому что именно этого ему хотелось больше всего.


End file.
